Epoch Hunter
Infinite drake |level = 68 Elite (Normal) |faction = Combat |status = Killable |location = Tarren Mill, Old Hillsbrad Foothills |instance=Escape from Durnholde Keep |creature=Dragonkin |affiliation=Infinite dragonflight |titles = The Dragon The Beast}} Epoch Hunter is a drake boss of the infinite dragonflight that attacks the young Thrall and his rescuers during his Escape from Durnholde Keep inside the Caverns of Time. Epoch Hunter appears after you have escorted Thrall to Tarren Mill and found Taretha inside the inn. Epoch Hunter is voiced by Michael McConnohie. Attacks and Abilities This fight starts with Epoch Hunter swooping in from above. He keeps flying over Tarren Mill, but he is not attackable at first. He will send 3 waves of adds. Wave 1: trash, west *Infinite Defiler x1 - Infinite Slayer/Infinite Saboteur x2 Wave 2: trash, south *Infinite Defiler x1 - Infinite Slayer/Infinite Saboteur x2 Wave 3: trash, west *Infinite Defiler x1 - Infinite Slayer/Infinite Saboteur x3 Intermission *Now there will be a small pause. Use it to get your health and mana back up. You can use regular food at this moment so save your potions! Wave 4: Epoch Hunter, west *'Sand Breath': Cone-shaped Arcane damage. *'Impending Doom': Non-dispellable DoT which does 750 Shadow damage every 3 seconds. Removed by the Rogue ability Cloak of Shadows. *'Knockback' *'Disrupt Magic': An aura that dispels 1 buff from each player within 45 yards every 3 seconds. Can be stolen and prevented by Spellsteal, but it is recast every 10 seconds. Warning: This makes paladin tanking impossibly hard since you can't keep Righteous Fury up. You have to hold him with constant taunts. Strategies This is a longer fight than any of the other bosses in this encounter, so healing and mana users be ready. (Be sure Evocation, Innervate, and Shadowfiend are off cooldown.) Defeat the three waves of adds as you did in the barn, church, and inn. They are affected by all forms of CC that work on Dragonkin. The Defilers, which love to hang back and spam Shadowbolt, are an excellent target for Hibernate. Boss Seeing as he has a nasty knockback, he is best tanked near the northwestern small house of Tarren Mill, under the outside roof of it. This way, the tank can grab aggro quickly again. Watch out for his breath, and healers should watch out for his DoT. After he is dead, Old Hillsbrad Foothills will do its last little cinematic. For the entire instance, Thrall can die nineteen times and the encounter can be reset from the Keep, outside Tarren Mill, or beside Taretha ,depending on how far through you are. (Prior to Patch 2.2.0, Thrall could only die twice.) Important note! If Thrall does die the last time and you have reached the last boss, the boss will be found hovering in the center of town. Thrall is dead. You can engage the boss and fight as normal, but since Thrall must strike the killing blow, the boss will persist indefinitely at 1% health. He will also taunt you by saying that Thrall is dead and "you lose". Save your strength (and your repair bill) and reset the instance after your twentieth failure. (This is unconfirmed since Patch 2.2.0.) When Thrall dies, you must walk back into the inn and find him upstairs. Talk to him to start the boss fight again. Loot Quotes Epoch Hunter, like others of the infinite brood, has a deep voice that echoes and rasps. Intro: *Thrall! Come outside and face your fate! *Taretha's life hangs in the balance. Surely you care for her. Surely you wish to save her... *Ah, there you are. I had hoped to accomplish this with a bit of subtlety, but I suppose direct confrontation was inevitable. Your future, Thrall, must not come to pass and so...you and your troublesome friends must die! Aggro: *Enough! I will erase your very existence! *You cannot fight fate! Breath: *Not so fast! *Struggle as much as you like! Killing a player: *You are...irrelevant. *Thrall will remain a slave. Taretha will die. You have failed. Death: *No!...The master... will not... be pleased. External links fr:Chasseur Epoch Category:Drakes Category:Infinite Dragonflight Category:Bosses Category:Unique voices